


An Ordinary Life

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, mentions of different ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Five years after the death of her parents Aradia is in her final year at University.  She is hoping to be able to move to Montana so she can live out her life quietly and happily digging.  Her sister, Damara, has been missing since the night of the funeral.  She left no information and no way to contact her.  Aradia was ready to give up finding her sister when she runs into an old friend of Damara's, Kurloz Makara.  With a new found determination the two set out to find the missing girl and come to terms with their own flaws along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

As the group of people huddled around the freshly dug graves Aradia couldn’t help but be struck by how lovely it was out, they really couldn’t have picked a nicer day. Aradia supposed she should find some comfort in this. Her parents would have loved this and tried to take the girls on a picnic. Aradia smiled at the thought, her throat growing tight as she fought off tears. 

Aradia looked around, swallowing back tears as her sister held her hand tightly. It was comforting to see all the Nitrams there and quiet for once. Her cousins Tavros, Rufioh Jr., and their father were the most despondent of all. She glanced to Sollux, standing on her other side, and felt a pang of annoyance at his seemingly bored disposition. Mituna, Sollux’s brother, and his girlfriend at least had the decency to look sad. Meulin was crying beside them, Aradia couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of Kurloz though. 

He’d fallen out of contact with his friend group a long time ago. Aradia had tried to text him, e-mail, call…anything she could think of. Damara needed her friends now, Aradia knew she couldn’t provide the support, not in this state. He hadn’t returned any of her efforts though. Aradia gave Damara’s hand a squeeze and looked into the impassive face of her older sister.

Damara had recently started college and their grandmother confided in Aradia her doubts about the elder Megido-Nitram graduating. For the first time Aradia feared the same. There was nothing that could shake someone like death. Aradia’s eyes shifted back to the coffins laying in the ground and for a moment all her thoughts quieted a white noise like sensation taking their place. Her tears were warm as they slid down her cheeks. She wished her parents could be there to comfort her…   
Aradia held her umbrella close as the rain continued to pelt down around her. She had just finished her presentation for the Archaeological Society on a prospective dig in Montana. There was strong evidence to suggest a new type of mineral was forming deep in the bad lands and her college team needed national funding to investigate the anomalies – as well as travel expenses. It had seemed to go well, the panel promised an answer within the next 3 months, there were many other applicants for the grant and those proposals were not quick reads. Aradia felt good though, the group had done a solid job on their presentation and worked hard on their request. It would be a bummer if they weren’t accepted but she had to remain realistic. Someone else may get the grant and that had to be ok. Anyone trying to advance the study was worthy of the money.

Walking up to the bus stop she noticed a young man slouching against the pole, rain water soaking his clothes and dripping from the curls that poked from out from his hood. Aradia wondered for a moment why he had no umbrella, this was an area known most for it's rain, when she realized she recognized the man’s face. Kurloz Makara, one of her sisters’ old high school friends. Memories flooded back in an instant and filled her with nostalgia. She recalled he’d had a rough life at home – which was why he spent most of his nights at the Megido house hold. Her parents had taken pity on him. Her cousin, Tavros, was good friends with Kurloz’s little brother so the whole family was aware of the problems in the Makara home. He and his girlfriend used to sleep in the guest room or on the living room fold out. 

She knew he was mute and because of proximity she herself had picked up quite a bit of ASL and even minored in it as a fourth language. She remembered how Tavros and she would peek in on her sister and her friends as they hung out to learn swear words in sign language. They used to sign these to one another as well as with Gamzee – Kurloz’s little brother – and felt like they were getting away with something. Aradia smiled at the memory and began to wonder what Kurloz was doing so far from their hometown. Maybe Meulin went to school here as well, or maybe he was visiting someone else? What she did know was that he was currently sopping wet and in need of some assistance.

Aradia held the umbrella over the young man and smiled. “Your paint will run if you don’t find some shelter, I know how much that would upset you.” She explained, signing as she spoke. She still couldn’t believe that she had come across a familiar face in this town. Aradia was never personally close with Kurloz, he and her sister had seen Aradia as a nuisance, but he had spent enough nights at her home for the features of his face and paint to be instantly recognizable. She held her smile as she realized his recognition of her may not be as quick. “Aradia Megido,” She introduced, “You used to be friends with my sister Damara. You and Meulin slept over at my house a lot.” She signed along with her introduction. 

Aradia adjusted the umbrella again so it covered them equally. “So, what are you doing this far from home? Where are you headed?” She asked, fingers and hands fumbling to sign while holding the umbrella. Aradia pulled out her phone and glanced down to see when the next bus was estimated to arrive. Another 10 minutes or so, later than scheduled. As much as Aradia loved this area all the rain did slow the buses down quite a bit. One would think the system would be able to function after years of rainfall, but she wasn't well versed in how that sort of thing worked. She turned her attention back to Kurloz, “What bus are you catching?" She asked, waiting patiently for his response to her barrage of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurloz peeked from beneath his hood toward the source of sound coming his way. It took a couple moments for reality to set in. He’d realized the girl was familiar but he was a little shaken at just how familiar they used to be. Well he’d obviously known her sister much better, not that he’d spoken to Damara in years. A small wave of guilt over took him as he realized how little he’d thought of the people who used to keep him sane and safe. 

Kurloz realized he’d been staring at her for far too long and took his hands out of his pockets to respond [Floating around, taking the next bus that shows up and exit anywhere] he signed quickly before shoving his hands back in his pockets. “Oh, where are you staying? Do you live around here?” She asked her brows slightly furrowed. Kurloz hesitated for a moment and decided to answer truthfully. There was no reason to lie, why did it matter? He huffed out of his nose and signed, [Staying nowhere]

Aradia gave him a strange look and bit her lip. Kurloz felt satisfaction from her movements and waited for what she would say next. A large part of him wanted her to be disgusted, go away, and pretend she never saw him. But she was a Megido-Nitram, he knew that wasn’t how it was going to go. He was however surprised when she did speak. “Do you want to get a coffee? I had an early meeting and I’m beat. I’d love to continue catching up…I’ll buy?” 

Kurloz was baffled, this wasn’t at all what he had been expecting. She watched him patiently as the bus pulled up. He didn’t really want to talk more with her – he didn’t have much else to say – but a free cup of hot coffee was too good to pass up. He gave a small nod in agreement and the smile Aradia shot back was blinding. He followed her onto the bus and slouched in his seat as they rode in silence. Kurloz took Aradia’s lead from then on. He got off the bus when she did, turned the corners when she did, and entered the small coffee shop when she did. 

Aradia didn’t attempt any more conversation during the journey. She did wave at the person behind the coffee counter and lead him to a more excluded area. “What do you want to drink? I’ll put in the order.” She asked rummaging through her bag for her wallet. 

Kurloz frowned a little bit. He’d only ever had coffee with a little sugar and cream. He wasn’t a fan of it to be honest but it seemed simple enough that she shouldn’t need to ask what kind. He shrugged. [Whatever, surprise me, not picky.] She let out a thoughtful hum. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Kurloz nodded and sat in a nearby seat, he watched as she walked up to the counter and placed the order. She chatted with the person behind the counter for longer than Kurloz would have thought necessary, but she did come back with some cookies and other pastries. Kurloz’s moth was watering at the sight, he hadn’t eaten much in the past…4 years. 

Aradia set the snacks down on the table and took her seat across from Kurloz. “I know the people who work here pretty well. These are the things they technically can’t sell but are still good. They’ve been trying to set up a donation program for a long time but management won’t budge. So I usually get them. They’re really good, dig in.” 

Kurloz didn’t need to be told twice. He did pace himself, however, not wanting to come across as the starving degenerate he was. Aradia smiled at him and let her eyes wander while he ate the food. He was grateful for the small grace and used her distracted state to shovel the food into his mouth. Aradia wasn’t currently hungry and had to think of a good way to bring up Damara without it coming across wrong. She thought for a long time and huffed. She had 0 strategy.

The coffees arrived quickly and Aradia smiled brightly at the person who brought them to the table. Kurloz stared at his cup in confusion. There was whipped cream and what he assumed was chocolate drizzle. “I know you used to like soda, so I ordered you something kind of sweet.” Aradia explained growing a little worried at his apparent uncertainty with the drink in front of him. Kurloz glanced up from the drink and frowned a little. A sweet coffee sounded like a very made up thing, but it was free, and it was hot. He resigned himself to at least give it a try. 

Aradia visibly relaxed and her smile grew more genuine when he reached for the cup and took a sip. Kurloz was shocked by how good it was. His eyes widened and he took a few more big gulps. He paused only when he heard Aradia’s laugh. It was incredibly familiar but very different. He vaguely remembered it from when she was a child, it sounded like Damara’s. He looked across at her and could almost pinpoint exactly which features she shared with her sister and mother, and which ones came from her father. 

“So…what have you been up to? Still dating Meulin?” Aradia asked her laughter subsiding as she slowly sipping her own drink. Kurloz frowned and turned a cookie over in his hands a couple times. He huffed and set it down [nothing. Wander from city to city. Not working, looking for a job. Don’t really have a place of my own. Meulin broke up with me a long time ago.] He stared at her with intensity, waiting to see what her response would be. 

Aradia sat quietly taking small drinks of her coffee. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She responded her face showing genuine sympathy. She glanced at her phone clock and hummed. She knew she couldn’t keep him here much longer, he was already getting squirrelly. She still hadn’t asked about Damara and the voice of her grandmother began to pull on her conscious. Grandma had always said to do what you can to help others…Aradia wasn’t liking the plan she was concocting but it was the best she had. And she hoped it would kill two birds with one stone. Honestly, she just wanted someone around who had spoken to or could maybe reach Damara, despite her own efforts being futile.

Aradia sighed quietly and took the last sip of her coffee. “Well…no one’s living with me right now, the people I was talking to all fell through. Might be nice to have a roommate…I have a two-bedroom apartment.” Aradia muttered, half hoping he wouldn’t take her up on the offer. 

Her eyes met his and the emotion showing in them was one Aradia couldn’t place. “I mean, you don’t have to answer right now or anything, take your time to think it over. Here’s my number, you can text me or…you know, whatever.” She scribbled her phone number onto a napkin and slid it towards him. “Let me know. Thanks for coming out and letting me talk at you…take care, ok?” She stood up and set some extra cash on the table, he could take it if he wanted or leave it as tip, Aradia would leave the decision up to him.

He nodded and gave her a weak smile, his eyes quickly falling back to stare at the table. Aradia cleared her throat feeling awkward at the lack of response. “Well…don’t be a stranger.” She muttered waving as she headed for the exit, pulling out her phone to call Tavros for his advice. 

Kurloz stared at the money in front of him and felt a mixed pang of anger, embarrassment, and relief. That was more than enough to feed him for the next three days while he continued to look for a job in this shitty city. Or pay for a ticket out. He looked at the other item she left behind and couldn’t stop himself from putting the number in his phone. The idea of living with her was a conflicting one. He knew it would be a lot like giving up and proving his dad right, but damn was it tempting to sleep in a bed his own and not share a shower with thirty other people at the shelter. Kurloz sighed and pocketed most of the cash, leaving a couple dollars as tip.


	3. Chapter 3

Aradia sat on her couch, text book in her lap, notepad, and pen in hand. She readjusted the phone so it rested between her cheek and shoulder. Her cousin Tavros was on the other end of the line. “So…what do you think?” She asked after having explained how her afternoon went. 

“I mean, it sounds pretty much like you handed it alright, and I guess I don’t really know what you want me to say?” He muttered, the unmistakable sound of Mario cart and a game controller clicking frantically in the background.

Aradia huffed. “I don’t know, tell me it wasn’t weird I invited him to live with me?...never mind it was really weird. He was Damara’s friend, and he’s a grown man, why would he want to live with me I mean, honestly I don’t really want him to…and I didn’t get to ask him about Damara I just...” Aradia groaned as her sentence trailed off. She paused for a moment to see if he would respond. When he didn’t she asked, “Well what does Gamzee think? Has he talked to Kurloz lately, I mean the guy isn’t doing too great.”

“Gam doesn’t really much talk about him. They got into a, uh, a pretty big fight I think? He left the room when he heard you mention Kurloz, actually.” Tavros responded glancing to the other room where his boyfriend was sitting on the bed and playing on his phone. “I think it’s best probably if I, do not bring it up with him. But yes, you did something, very much weird. He might not even come to live with you though most likely, so I uh, don’t think you have much to worry about?”

Aradia scoffed. “ok, thanks for the concern and help.” She muttered, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Her phone buzzed against her face and she pulled it away to see a text from an unknown number. Aradia felt her heart rate increase suddenly. She brought the speaker back to her mouth. “I’ve got to go. I think he just messaged me.”

“What?” Tavros asked, his voice sounded blurry and far away in that moment. “I have to go.” Aradia repeated hanging up on her cousin who was still asking questions before his end of the line went dead.

Aradia opened the message and scanned them quickly, before typing her own reply.

 

  


 

She reread the messages again, in disbelief at the conversation. To anyone else there wasn’t anything too significant in it – except finding out Kurloz was living at the shelter – but he had accepted her offer, and she’d encouraged it. Panic set in and Aradia jumped up from her seat to clean up the spare room, as well as the rest of the apartment, so it’d be presentable tomorrow.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurloz had left the coffee shop and made his way to the library. He carried his few possessions with him wherever he went – one of which was an old laptop. He sat at his regular corner table and turned on the ancient machine. It would take a good 10 minutes before he could do anything on it. He looked down at his phone, a blank message opened with Aradia’s number as the receiver. His phone was as old and beat up as his computer but it had proven to be a life saver more than once.

Kurloz exited the message to Aradia and brought up his messages to Meulin. The two had broken up several years ago but she was still too kind to him. He figured she was as close a friend as he had at the moment. He sent her a simple message reading: skype? 

The reply was an almost instantaneous: YES!! =^.^=

Kurloz smiled to himself, he really didn’t deserve someone like her. He looked back at his computer and saw it was booted up enough for him to open skype, the device automatically connecting to the library’s wifi. 

His skype had only just loaded when the call request from Meulin came in. Kurloz smiled softly and plugged in his headphones before accepting the video chat. Meulin’s face filled his screen and she waved enthusiastically, he could see her daughter Nepeta running over to the computer in the background. She was almost 4 years old already. He smiled and waved at the two. Nepeta pressed her face into the screen and waved back, signing and talking into the camera. Kurloz laughed and signed his greeting back, asking how they had been. 

It was nice talking with them so casually, but it also always hurt a little to see how happy Meu was with her wife and their child. He used to imagine that would be his life, but Kurloz had ruined things for himself and harbored no ill feelings towards Meulin or anyone else in her family. 

Meulin started the conversation with her usual pleasantries, asking how he was, what he’d been up to, how the weather was, etc, etc. Normally Kurloz loved this kind of interaction because it was so normal and genuine, but he had news for once. [You will not guess who I ran into today.] And just as he predicted it would this caught Meulin’s attention to the fullest extent. [who?] She asked.

[Aradia Megido-Nitram Damara’s little sister.] Meulin let out a little gasp and began to sign back furiously, as well as yell, shooting him question after question. Kurloz answered as best he could. He told her about the coffee shop and their conversation. He hesitated a moment before telling her about Aradia’s offer. 

Meulin gave him a confused look [why does she want you to move in?] 

Kurloz shrugged, [she said she needed help with rent, it might be cheaper for both of us, I’m considering it.] He shifted in his seat hoping she wouldn’t ask too in-depth about it. Meulin didn’t know Kurloz was homeless and jobless and he wanted to keep it that way. He’d done enough damage and didn’t want to be any more of a burden on his ex.

‘Well I think it sounds great! You could use the company Loz, it’d be good pur you. You need a support system made of people close by. Oh oh! Once you’re all moved in Nep and I can come by? You never let us visit you now.” She pouted, Nepeta clapped happily and laughed. 

Kurloz smiled softly at the two and nodded [Be honored] he responded. 

“So it’s settled, you and Aradia should share an apartment!” A ding went off in the background and Meulin gasped. “Oh, dinner, I’ve gotta go. Bye Kurloz, love you, stay safe, call back soon.” She rushed through her good-bye, waved and ended he call, Nepeta waving as well before the screen went blank.

He sighed and ran a hand through his curls before taking his phone back out. He wasn’t sure how to start it off and chose to just come out with the truth of it, but not let it seem he was desperate. He chewed his lip waiting for a response to his thousand messages and gasped when it came back that she still wanted him to stay with her. His hands shook as they made plans to meet again and let him look at the apartment. It was only a formality as far as he was concerned. He was going to stay there if she’d let him. 

Kurloz packed his computer into his ratty backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He walked the three blocks to the shelter, dropped his stuff in his assigned safe and went to take a shower. As he waited in line for the bathroom he couldn’t help but notice his cheeks were sore. He brought a hand up to massage them and realized he was smiling. He’d been smiling since Aradia agreed to let him stay with her. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled.


	4. The First Look

Aradia rushed around the apartment trying to clean it up as best she could. She told herself she wasn’t trying to impress Kurloz, as far as she was concerned he should be grateful for whatever he got. But at the same time the idea of being seen as a slob by a family friend was a humiliating thought. Her first challenge was cleaning out the room she’d offered up. The room acted less as storage and more as a lab. It was small with a desk against the far wall. The surface was dusty from Aradia bringing her findings and leaving them there to be sorted. 

There were shelves littered with different rock and bone fragments with tags identifying what they were, where they had been found and their estimated date of origin. Aradia had meant to donate a few the samples to the university – in exchange for extra credit of course – but found herself struggling to part with them. The desk’s lamp was on and illuminated Aradia’s tools; the brushes and shovels were less organized than they were just strewn about. Aradia worked to dust off what she could and vacuumed the carpet the best of her ability. 

There was enough space in the room for a queen-sized bed and maybe a dresser, but not much besides that. The closet was mostly empty save for a couple boxes of paperwork and old essays. Aradia sifted through several sheets before drawing the conclusion that it was all garbage at this point – and she had electronic copies of it all. Aradia hefted the boxes up and out to the hallway to be thrown out later. It was hard for her to let go of these things, but she began to tell herself the only way to find Damara was to let go of the past. 

Aradia pulled her hair into a high, messy bun before setting to work on organizing the bones and rocks, choosing critically what to keep and what to donate. She hoped Kurloz wouldn’t mind too much if a couple of the walls' shelves were taken up by her findings. He didn’t strike her as someone with a lot of trinkets he would want to put up anyway.

Aradia continued to sort through her items until the alarm on her phone went off signaling that it was 12:30. Aradia let out a little huff and stood up, stretching. She hadn’t quite finished, but this would be good enough for now. Besides, she really needed a shower. Aradia pulled her hair from the bun and entered the bathroom, turning on Hozier before she stepped under the hot water stream.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurloz’s leg bounced impatiently as he obsessively looked at his phone screen to check the time. He was on a bus route he was unfamiliar with and worried he would be late to his meeting. He had checked and double checked the address many times as well as calculated the bus times but still felt a gnawing of worry in the back of his mind. He tried to dismiss this anxiety, by reminding himself he was visiting someone’s home not going to a job interview. It would be ok if he was a few minutes late. These thoughts did not quell his anxiety however. 

When his stop grew closer Kurloz was quick to his feet and pulled the cord signaling the driver to stop. The bus jerkily halted in front of a sign and Kurloz was off in a flash. He took a moment to look around and noticed the area was much nicer than he was used to. There were little clothing shops, multiple coffee houses, and at least 2 salons. Not barber shops, but real salons. Kurloz felt his anxiety pick up again. There was no way he could find work in an area like this. He stood out like a sore thumb with his shabby clothes, his natural untamed curls, and dark skin. For the first time in a long time Kurloz felt very unsafe. His senses went into hyper-drive when he noticed a police car turn the corner and go past him. He was sure it would stop. He was certain he would be frisked. He knew he would be. He waited tensely for several minutes and let out a small sigh when the squad car was out of sight.

Kurloz felt his body shake as he tried to keep his composure and walk to Aradia’s, hyperaware of every sound and constantly looking over his shoulder. Kurloz had been through his fair share of rough neighborhoods. He’d seen people shot in front of him, stepped over dead bodies in the streets to get away before the cops came. Hell, Kurloz had been shot at! But he had never felt so out of place as he did in this neighborhood.

When Kurloz found the building Aradia resided in he let out a breath of relief, it matched the picture he had seen on Google’s street view. Kurloz checked his phone again – although he knew by now her apartment number – and rang the buzzer. He waited tensely for 1... maybe she wasn’t there? 2… had she been joking? 3… this was a mis – his phone vibrated in his hands. Kurloz looked down to see a text from Aradia: {if thats you buzz two more times and ill let you in.} He let out a relived sigh and followed her instructions. An obnoxious buzz came from the door and Kurloz opened the door, almost surprised he’d actually been let in. Kurloz entered the building and felt his phone go off again. This time Aradia had sent a simple: 0u0 

Kurloz walked up the steps to the third floor and stared at the door. Beside it were a couple boxes whose contents seemed to be trying to burst free. Kurloz fought the urge to search the boxes and salvage whatever was in there. He shook his head, took a calming breathe and knocked on the door. It swung open quicker than he expected it to and Kurloz instinctively took a step back. He instantly felt foolish because – of course – before him was only Aradia. She wore a loose t-shirt advertising the University’s archaeological department and pajama shorts. Her hair was damp and in a high ponytail. Kurloz was a bit struck by how comfortable she looked. He supposed this was because it had been a while since he’d really seen someone in their home. 

“Hey, glad you could make it, you didn’t have any trouble finding it did you?” Aradia asked, moving out of the way of the door. Kurloz shook his head no and glanced around the hallway, uncertain if he could go into her apartment without causing trouble. He thought again that maybe this was a mistake.

“You alright?” Aradia asked, looking confused. Kurloz could hear a hint of annoyance. “You can come in if you want.” Aradia tried to remain friendly. Having to be so straight forward was a bit strange, but mostly it reminded her of vampire lore and the image of Kurloz trying to bite her neck flashed across her imagination.

Aradia mentally shook the thought from her mind and ushered Kurloz in, saying again, “Come on in.” Aradia walked further into the apartment. “Close the door on your way in.” She added trying not to sound too impatient. 

Kurloz nodded, but when he entered his footsteps were hesitant. Kurloz had not been in someone’s house in a long time and for a moment he panicked as to how he should act. Luckily Aradia invited him to take off his shoes and get comfortable on the couch. 

“Would you like tea, coffee, water…anything?” Aradia asked, taking her wet hair out of the ponytail and running her hands through it. Kurloz was momentarily mesmerized by the length. He used to have longer hair, but the up keep had made it impossible for him to maintain. He was thoroughly impressed with how she could keep her hair looking nice at such a length. 

“Kurloz?” Aradia prompted again, bringing him out of his trance. Kurloz smiled sheepishly and signed for green or black tea. He wasn’t really a fan, but he wanted to seem more mature and figured requesting soda would be counterproductive to this. Aradia nodded and turned to enter the kitchen.

Kurloz felt relieved that he could take a moment alone to recompose himself. He slid off his shoes and looked around the apartment as he did so. He noticed first the number of books. There were books everywhere – the shelves, the table, the floor, etc. The coffee table itself was mostly cleared but the dining room table was strewn with, Kurloz assumed, textbooks, pens, note pads, and other writing materials. 

A low sound made its way to Kurloz’s ears and he turned his head to see a large tank in the back of the room. Kurloz cautiously approached, looking over his shoulder to ensure he wouldn’t get caught snooping. Peering into the glass he saw two fat frogs sitting in a pool of water and croaking quietly to one another. Kurloz smiled to himself. He had never been one for pets but there was something so fitting about the muddy girl from his memory having frogs as companions. 

Kurloz looked along the wall and saw a closed door next to the tank, next to that was the bathroom, the door was open and even from here Kurloz could see it was neater than the main room. Across the hall was another closed door. Kurloz assumed one of the closed doors was Aradia’s room and the other the spare. Kurloz had to fight the urge to peek into these rooms.

Kurloz made his way to the couch lethargically, taking in titles of the books around him. Unsurprisingly most were about soil types, rocks, bones, and so forth. Kurloz slowly let himself sink into the couch reveling in how comfortable (and clean) it was. Hell, he would pay just to sleep on this! He could clearly see into the kitchen from this spot. It was a small room, sparsely decorated, and it looked seldom used. Even still, it was nice to see a full kitchen again. And almost entertaining to watch Aradia bustle around gathering the necessary materials for tea.

It took Aradia longer than she thought it would to boil water, get mugs, tea bags, sugar, milk, and honey. She felt bed for making Kurloz wait so long and sheepishly apologized when she finally entered the kitchen with all the supplies. Kurloz shrugged and signed a [thank you] before taking a mug and putting a huge amount of sugar into it.

Aradia watched in poorly masked horror as Kurloz desecrated the drink. She bit her tongue from commenting and instead cleared her throat to get Kurloz’s attention. His eyes snapped to her. “So,” She began, picking up her own mug. “Should we discuss living arrangements?”


End file.
